Loving Until the End
by SamApeace
Summary: Cato and Clove's love story before,during,and the climax of the Hunger Games. How Cato first meets Clove and falls in love with her,and vows to protect forever,until Reaping Day comes,and joins her in the 74th Hunger Games.
1. New Girl

**i just couldn't stop myself from watching youtube vids. Enjoy!**

* * *

Life here in District 2 is boring to me. I hardly have no one at school to talk with,except for my so-call-friend Yair. And,its been a whole year since my older brother Felix died in the 69th Annual Hunger Games. I hang out in the school hallway listening to my music,as always. I played it so loudly,that I didn't even hear the bell ring. Shit,I'm late to class,again! I began to speed walk all the way to history. Ms. Finnington shot me a dirty look.

"Tardy again,Cato?,"she asked gruffly. I quietly sigh. "Sorry Ms. Finnington. I'll be here early from now on."

She fixed her glasses,and pointed me to my seat. Yair looked at me and whispered,"Hey Cato,there's a new girl coming today."

"So..."I said to him like a boss.

"I heard that she's been home-schooled,and that some of her relatives have been in the Hunger Games. One day,Cato,just one day,she'll volunteer like her relatives before her. Now,if only she could win like her cousin did."

I turned away from Yair,and then Ms. Finnington came back in class with the new girl. Wow,she looks so beautiful! Her hair was a dark brown color,her skin,was exactly like mine,and her eyes,those eyes,were of a blueish color. I've got to know her name.

"Attention everyone!,"Ms. Finnington announced. "This is our new student,and I would all like you all to make her feel very welcome today."

"Tell us,dear,what's your name?,"Ms. Finnington asked her.

"C-Clove. It's Clove,"she said in a nervous voice.

Clove. What a beautiful name for a girl like her. I've got to introduce myself to her.


	2. Magalena's Taunts

**Chapter 2...because I can...okay...**

* * *

"What you like her?",Yair asked me at lunch.

"She's really beautiful,Yair. Much prettier than Magalena,"I confessed to him. He made a silent psst,meaning to his "Cato,come closer,I need to tell you something." So I scoot close to him,and he starts to whisper in my ear.

"I wouldn't say that in front of Magalena,if I were you. Because she's like the hottest girl at school."

"Whatever,that's your own opinion. Clove is something special." I suddenly started to think of her. Those eyes,that hair,her voice. She's meant to be with me.

"Cato,you barely know her! You haven't even introduced yourself to her!,"Yair exclaimed to me. That's true,I didn't even tell her what my name is. "You know what,Yair? I'm going right up to her and introduce myself." I saw her eating by herself at lunch. I sit next to her. She looks at me with worried eyes.

"W-who are you?,"she asks me nervously.

"Hi,I'm Cato. I'm in your class." That a boy! She gives me a shy smile. "I'm Clove. Its nice to meet you,Cato. You're like the only one who's making me feel welcome. I've been excluded from everyone,so far. Especially by Magalena."

I knew it. Magalena never makes new kids feel welcome. Especially someone who's much prettier than her.

"Hey new girl! Yeah you,get your freakishly hands off my man!" Magalena started walking towards us,along with her posse of friends. Out of all her friends,she always puts herself in the middle,showing the whole world her flat-ass. She's the type who thinks she can have whoever she wants.

"Back off,Magalena! Stop hurting Clove! And lastly,I AM NOT YOUR MAN!,"I snapped at her.

"Whatever Cato,you belong with me! Don't go with this freak! I'm much prettier than her. And soon the Hunger Games will come,and you'll be right by my side when we volunteer,together,"she said and tried to wrap her skinny arms around me. I shoved her away from me.

"You don't even train like everybody else,you're too damn lazy! And when you're names called on Reaping Day,I hope you die in the games to teach you a lesson!"

She gave me a mean look. She then threw her soup right at Clove's face. She started to laugh. Clove ran off crying. "Clove! Come back!,"I shouted. I jerked a mean look at Magalena. "Don't you ever hurt her like that,again!" I ran off to go find her. I saw her hiding behind a tree,crying. I bend down,and sit next to her.

"Hey,its okay,"I said to her in comfort. Her eyes were red as blood. It hurts me seeing her sad,so I wrapped my arms around her and hold her.

"Clove,don't listen to her;I'll be your friend." She gently picks up her head. "Cato?,"she whispers to me quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You're a nice boy,"she says in her sweet voice. She gives me a small kiss on the cheek. I kiss her on her forehead,and grab her hand. I've finally found the one. The girl of my dreams. If her name's ever called on Reaping Day,I'll volunteer to be right by her side. I'll protect her with all of my heart and strength. I'll love her until the end.

* * *

**Cheesy,right? Well please R&R and tell me what u think of it. Incase if you guys forgot,this is all in Cato's POV. **

**R&R! No flames,please! Constructive criticism is welcome with me.**


End file.
